Summer Vacation
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, & with no other place to go, her and her sister, Dawn are left at their uncle's ranch. There Buffy meets the guy of her dreams. But when the summer's over, the 2 have to leave, & hearts are broken. Spuffy
1. Default Chapter

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. I know I just put a fic up and already I'm starting a new one! lol. But I will find time (hopefully) to write both.  
  
*~*  
  
"Dad I'm sixteen years old. I can stay in the apartment for a summer," Buffy said, as she followed her father into his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sure you could sweetie. But I'm not going to risk losing you and your sister over something so silly. You're going to stay at your uncle's ranch and that's final. Now, you better go pack cause we're leaving in two hours."  
  
Buffy turned and stormed out of the room, and across the hallway into her and her sister's room. She slammed the door behind her and fell onto her bed. Dawn, her sister, sat up, putting her magazine down on the bedside table that separated the two beds. Her long dark hair was put up in a ponytail, something she rarely did. But since her crush at school had commented on how bright her eyes were, she'd been trying to show them off as much as possible.  
  
"It's not going to be that bad Buff," she said. "You used to like his ranch."  
  
"Yeah until I started hating him," Buffy said. "Why was that anyway?"  
  
"All I know is that uncle Larry runs a vacation spot right?" the fourteen year old said anxiously. "And cute guys and their families you know, vacation there, right?"  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. "There's more to life than guys."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Shopping," Buffy said, and smiled.  
  
Dawn and her had a good relationship. They were sisters, so of course they were close, but like all sisters, they fought. Dawn didn't look like Buffy. Instead, Buffy took after her mother. With her long, blonde hair, emerald green eyes and slender figure.  
  
"Right," Dawn said, slapping her forehead. "How could I forget shopping?"  
  
The door opened and a black haired woman stuck her head in quickly before walking in. She was tall, thin and no older than thirty. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Dawn.  
  
She was their stepmother. Their mother had died a few years ago when doctors found a brain tumor. Not even a year had passed and Andrea was in their life. At first Buffy was mad. How dare her father just forget her mother like that? But soon Andrea grew on her, and she found her to be more of a friend, than a mother. She was only twenty-eight, so how could she?  
  
"So are you girls excited?"  
  
"No," Buffy said bluntly. "I mean, the country?"  
  
"It'll be fun. You can get out riding again."  
  
"Who told you I rode?" Buffy asked. "I don't ride."  
  
"Your father just menti . . ."  
  
"I don't ride," Buffy said, standing. She pulled a suitcase out from underneath her bed and started to randomly stuff things inside from her dresser.  
  
"Alright. So, I'll leave you two to pack," Andrea said before leaving.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean," Dawn said, laying back down on her bed. "She's trying to be your friend."  
  
"I know," Buffy sighed. "But I'm just not in the mood for her."  
  
"Just think of it this way, you don't have to see her for a whole summer," Dawn said, and Buffy smiled.  
  
*~*  
  
.:a/n:. Alright. This is just a prologue, so I know its short. But I just want to give you guys an idea of what is going on. K? So if you review, and you're curios about what's gonna happen, review. If you don't like it and you think it's a bad idea, review too cause I like em all. 


	2. Sunset Ranch

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Incase no one knows. A paddock is a fenced in area that horses are let free to graze and just be horses.  
  
.:a/n 2:. I was wondering. Bangel? Spuffy? What do you want? Cause I'll go either way. It depends on what you want. Majority rules.  
  
*~*  
  
Hank Summers turned onto a dirt road. The car drove under a large sign that read "Sunset Ranch". Buffy watched as they drove by the paddocks that lined the narrow road. She smiled when she saw a mare running with her young foal.  
  
"And here we are," Hank said, bringing the car to a stop. Buffy lifted her head from the window and looked through the gap between the two front seats. The main cottage was smaller, and only one room. Behind it were many log cabins that were scattered around the property. The barn was far off to her left, big and red. "C'mon girls, hurry it up."  
  
Buffy sighed before opened the door and lazily climbing out. She looked at Andrea who was asleep in the front seat of the car and wondered why she got to go away with her father, instead of them. She heard her dad calling her name and walked back to the trunk of the car, her hands dug into the back pockets of her jeans. Hank pulled out her bag and held it out, waiting for her to take it.  
  
"You know I'm against this," Buffy said, taking the bag and throwing it over her shoulder.  
  
"You used to love the country Honey," he said, handing Dawn her bag and closing the trunk. "You'll settle in. its only for two months."  
  
"Right. Only," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"There's my favourite little brother," Larry said, coming out from the main cabin. He walked over and took his brother in a big hug. He was taller than Hank and had black hair, instead of brown. "And my two favourite nieces."  
  
"We're you're only nieces," Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"We better get going," Hank said, starting back to his car. "It was good seeing you again Larry." He turned to his two daughters. "Be good you two."  
  
Buffy stayed silent as she watched her father give Dawn a quick hug. She just waved him to him slightly and smiled when he blew her a kiss. They both turned back to their uncle, and he took their bags. He started walking, and they had to jog to catch up to him.  
  
"You'll be staying in the house with your aunt and Faith," he said. Faith was their cousin. They all got along well, but they hadn't spoken in a long time. Ever since her mother died. "Dinner's soon and that's when you can meet all the hands and guests."  
  
"Are there any people our age staying here?" Dawn asked. "Boys?"  
  
Her uncle laughed. "You'll just have to see Munchkin." He opened the door to the house and stood aside so that the two could enter. He closed the door behind him and rested the bags on the floor. "You remember the house?"  
  
"Blurrily," Dawn said, looking around. It was a big house. The living room was to the right of the entrance, and the kitchen to the left. The stairs were right in front of them, and a small hallway beside them led to the basement.  
  
"Well I'll get Faith to give you the grand tour later on. Right now, I'll let you two get settled in. Your room's just up here, follow me," he said, starting up the stairs. They were old, and creaked as you walked up them. There were many rooms once you reached the second floor. One straight ahead, two doors on the left, and three doorways on the right.  
  
Larry walked down to the end one of the left and opened it. The walls were a light shade of pink, and there was a bed on either side of the room. It was similar to their room back home, and Buffy remembered it as the one they used to have when they came to visit.  
  
"Here you go," he said, placing the bags on the floor. "I'll give you some time to unpack, and whenever you like, come on downstairs."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Larry," Dawn said, sitting on her bed. She waited until he left to start talking to her sister. "Are you sick? You haven't said a thing since dad left."  
  
"Haven't had anything to say," Buffy said, lying on the bed to the right.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go scope out the place for any sign of cute boys. You want to come?"  
  
"I'll pass. You go have fun."  
  
"Alright. But you're missing out on a lot," Dawn said standing.  
  
"Oh I'm sure I am," Buffy said sarcastically. She watched as her sister left the room before going over to her bag and pulling out a photo album. On the cover there was a title written in glittery letters, it read, "Sunset Ranch". She opened it to the first page, and saw herself, at the age of three, sitting on a small paint pony. Underneath it her mother had written "Sundance and Buffy, her first ride".  
  
Resting her head back on her pillow, she let out a sigh. She used to love to ride. She'd spend all day out on the trails with her uncle and Faith, showing guests around. When she was riding, it felt like nothing else mattered. Like she was in her own world. Just her and her horse.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Surprised, Buffy stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it up and saw a bleached blonde, blue-eyed boy standing before her. 'Hello salty goodness,' she thought. 'Boy is Dawn gonna be disappointed.'  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, bringing herself back to reality.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Larry told me to come up and ask you if you wanted to go for a ride," he said.  
  
'Hot and British. Maybe this summer wont be so bad.' "Ride?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the thing you do with horses."  
  
"I know what . . . I haven't ridden in forever. I don't know if I could do it."  
  
"If you need any help, I'm 'ere."  
  
"Sure, okay," she said. "Its better than staying in here on such a nice day."  
  
He smiled. "Great. C'mon luv, I know just the horse for you."  
  
*~*  
  
Thanks to:  
  
brenda+dylan4eva 


	3. Being Appy

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Spuffy it is.

  
  
The stable smell filled Buffy's nose as she walked inside, causing it to scrunch up in disgust. It had been a while since she had been in a barn, and forgot what the smell of it was like.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab the tack pet," he said, walking away from her. He stopped and turned. "Do you ride English, or Western?"  
  
"English."  
  
"Right then. By the way, names Spike," he said, before disappearing.  
  
Buffy just smiled at him before she started to explore the barn. It was one long hallway, each side consisting of twelve stalls. However, the last two were used for tack and feed.  
  
An appaloosa mare stuck her head out of her stall, causing Buffy to jump in surprise. She took a deep breath and let out a small giggle before walking over to her.  
  
"Hey," she said, carefully petting the mare's head. "Don't I know you?"  
  
"Might not want to be doing that luv," Spike said, walking over to her. He was carrying a saddle over his arm, a bridle in the other hand. "She's not exactly the friendliest horse. Thought you might wanna start off on Rocket."  
  
Buffy just nodded before turning away from the horse slowly, trying to think of why she seemed so familiar to her. Shaking it off, she followed Spike down to the fourth stall on the right. Inside was a chestnut horse, with a white blaze.  
  
"'Ere. Let me get him saddled up for you," Spike said, placing the tack on the floor. He went to unlatch the stall lock, but Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, I can do it." She opened up the door and walked inside. Rocket came right over to her, and Buffy ran her hand along his neck and down his side. "Hand me the saddle, would you?"   
  
Buffy stood outside the barn, holding two sets of reigns. She was waiting for Spike to come back from inside the barn. 'Why do we need water?' she thought. 'Its not like we're gonna be gone that long.'  
  
"Sorry bout that pet," Spike said, appearing in front of her. "Ready to get on?"  
  
"For the past ten minutes I've been waiting," she said, handing him his reigns and walking over to the left side of Rocket. She put one foot in the stirrup, her reigns gathered at the top of the saddle in one hand, her other hand on the back of the saddle, and pulled herself up onto him.  
  
Once Spike was on his horse, he looked over at her. Gently, he squeezed his heels and the horse started to walk. Buffy did the same and quickly caught up to him.  
  
"Don't tell me this is as fast as we're riding?" Buffy asked. "I walk faster than this."  
  
He laughed. "If you think you can handle-."  
  
He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Buffy squeezed her legs harder, Rocket taking off in full gallop. Spike hesitated a minute before joining her.   
  
Spike had stopped their horses just before they reached a field full of emptiness. He dismounted his horse, Black and waited for Buffy to do the same before proceeding. He led Black over to a tree and tied him there, protected by the shade. Buffy was a little unsure of what he had planned, but handed him the reigns.  
  
Once the horses were safely tied up, Spike started to walk into the woods, signaling for her to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy asked, pushing aside a branch that was blocking her path.  
  
"'S a surprise."  
  
"Have I mentioned I don't like surprises?"  
  
Spike stopped, causing Buffy to run into his back, pushing him forward a bit. He turned around and asked, "You don't like surprises? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with me," she said defensively. "I just don't like them."  
  
"Well you'll like this one pet. I promise."  
  
He began walking again, and Buffy let out a loud sigh before following.   
  
Many trees and bushes later, Spike stopped. "This is it," he said, moving aside so Buffy could see.  
  
Stepping forward, Buffy took in the scenery before her. A small lake rested at the end of a rocky waterfall, as tall as a two-story house and the sunlight gave the water a sparkling look.  
  
"How can something so beautiful be hiding in these woods?"  
  
"Maybe ti doesn't want to be found," Spike said, walking over to the water. "Do ya like to swim?"  
  
"Here? I don't have a suit."  
  
Spike smiled, removing his shirt. He started to undo his belt when Buffy realized he wasn't fooling around.  
  
"You're kidding," she said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Left in only his boxers, Spike looked down into the water before diving in. "C'mon in luv. The water's great."  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute. 'Oh c'mon Buffy. You know you want to,' she thought. 'How can you let an opportunity like this just pass on by?'  
  
"You better be telling the truth," she said, gripping the ends of her shirt and pulling it off over her head. "I don't want to get in there and be freezing cold."  
  
Spike smiled at her before diving under the water. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him watching. Seconds later he could feel a break in the water, and knew that she had came in.  
  
Surfacing, he quickly swam over to where she was. "So how is it?" he asked.  
  
"Warm. I guess you weren't lying after all." She looked around awkwardly, not sure what to say. she had hoped he would strike up some kind of conversation, because she had no idea how.  
  
"I 'aven't seen you around here," he said. "Don't you think you made an effort to come see your uncle? He could die anytime."  
  
"We aren't that close. If you're so keen on family, why aren't you with yours?" she asked, but regretted it when she noticed how hurt it made him. "Sorry," she said, looking away. "Its none of my business."  
  
"'S alright pet. Lost 'em a long time back. Four, maybe five years. Car accident. Your uncle was kind enough to take me in, treat me like 'is own."  
  
Buffy nodded. She wanted to apologize again; she knew how much it hurt her to talk about her mother's death. Although she had accepted it, she hadn't forgiven. She hated and blamed the doctors for not finding the tumor sooner. Maybe if they had, she'd be sitting at home now with her mother.  
  
"Something a matter luv?" Spike asked, snapping her out of thought.  
  
"It just- Reminded me of my mother."  
  
"You miss her already? You just saw her a few hours ago, not even," he said, clueless.  
  
'But how would he know?' Buffy thought. 'I guess Larry didn't even care enough to tell anyone my mother had died. Or maybe dad didn't care enough to tell him.'  
  
"That would be Andrea," she said. "She's not my mother. She's only twenty- eight years old. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Your dad must be 'appy," he said. "She the evil-step-mom type?"  
  
"No, but that's the hard part. At least if she was I could hate her. At the beginning it just felt like he was trying to replace mom. It wasn't even a year yet, and already he was marrying again."  
  
"Some people just feel its best to move on. The sooner the better."  
  
"He didn't even care enough to ask me or Dawn how we felt about it. He just up and marries her like its no big deal."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, touching her arm gently. "Seems like you were close to your mum."  
  
"Yeah well death is a part of life right? We all die sometime," Buffy said, shrugging it off and sniffing back her tears. "Nothing you can do about it."  
  
"If I hadn't gone down that rode before pet, I'd say that was believable. It's all right to mourn the loss. But some time or other, you need to let go. Know that your mum'll always be a part of you, and be 'appy. I didn't know your mum, but I'm sure she'd want you to be 'appy. Rather than sulk about her for the rest of your life."  
  
'He makes sense,' she thought. 'Little does he know just how much he's making me happy.'  
  
Buffy smiled before splashing him. Wiping his face off, he looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Being "'appy".' 


	4. First Kiss

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Buffy sat on a rock just beside the waterfall, her feet dangling in the water. Spike was still in the water, but he rested in the same spot just in front of her knees.  
  
The two had talked for a long time, about nothing particular, a mixture of things. She had told him more than she thought she would. Spilling her secrets and feelings about her mother's death and how it affected her when her father first brought home Andrea. She hadn't really gone into deep detail about her personal life since her mother died, but let him in on the important things. He talked more in detail about his parents' accident, and how he ended up at her Uncle's farm.  
  
Both were surprised at the trust and confinement they found in each other. They had just met hours before, and already they knew more about the other than anyone close to them.  
  
Buffy only felt a little insecure sitting there half naked. For the first time in a long time, she was scared of what he thought of her. But she knew he wouldn't say anything, if he didn't like her. He was too much of a gentleman. Which made it so hard to believe that they were clicking. Her 'type' was usually bad boys.  
  
Buffy smiled down at him as he talked about a time he got bucked off a horse. 'This is almost too good to be true,' she thought. 'Its like we're soul mates. I've never felt like this before in my life. Normally I'd look at him, think he was a hunk, but never give him a second glance. He just isn't my type. Or so I used to think . . .'  
  
". . . And then your uncle made me get back on," he said, finishing his story. "Am I boring you luv? Cause say the word and I'll shut it."  
  
"No, you're not. It's interesting really . . . Getting thrown off a horse must have been painful."  
  
He shrugged. "Not for a manly man like me."  
  
Buffy laughed and kicked some water at him with her foot. Retaliating, he grabbed her by the feet and pulled her in with him.  
  
"I just got dry," Buffy complained. "How dare you?"  
  
"What you gonna do about it?" Spike teased. "Pull me outa the water?"  
  
Buffy screamed in frustration, but laughed as well. She sprang out of the water, landing on top of him and pushing him under. Buffy could feel his hands on her torso, bringing her up to the surface.  
  
"Truce?" Spike asked, catching his breath. "Don't wanna be on your bad side."  
  
"I don't have a bad side. I'm all about peace and kindness. Besides, you haven't even known me for a day. Since when did you see my bad side?"  
  
"So you have a bad side then?"  
  
"No-Yes. I don't know. I'm all confuseled now," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
Spike smiled too, finding it hard to do anything but when she was with him.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Don't know pet," he said. "But maybe we should head back. Wouldn't wanna be late for the dinner."  
  
"Right. Big important meal. All the hands and guests," she said, following him over to the grass.  
  
Once out, he offered his hand to help her up, pulling her out of the water. He found himself eye to eye with her, the feel of her breath on his lips. He leaned in closer, taking his chance, and softly kissed her. Buffy was a little stunned by his action, but in no way was resisting.  
  
They pulled apart and were silent for a few minutes before Buffy said, "Are you gonna be there?"  
  
He laughed. "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
She smiled before walking over to her clothes. "I think we need these."

* * *

Buffy was lying on her bed, reading one of her sisters magazines when Dawn came in. she looked at Buffy before sitting down next to her. Buffy made no effort to even pretend that she knew Dawn was there.  
  
"Buffy! You can't hold out on me," Dawn begged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said, smiling behind her magazine. She loved to see her sister squirm.  
  
"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I was downstairs in the living room when this guy came in. he sat down with me and started to talk to me. Ek. He's so cute. And totally nice. I'm in love!" she said, falling off the bed.  
  
"Does this 'so cute, totally nice' guy have a name?"  
  
"Connor. Isn't that a great name?" "The best," Buffy said.  
  
"So what happened with you? Larry told me that you went out with riding with Spike. Who's he?"  
  
"None of your business," Buffy said, standing. "C'mon. Dinner's gonna be ready."  
  
Dawn sighed before following her sister downstairs. 


	5. Fireworks

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Buffy came down the stars, Dawn close on her heels. The dinner was in the large dining room that was attached to the house. She turned the corner and saw her aunt, Spike and Faith getting the table ready.  
  
"Need any help?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Can you grab the glasses? Oh and Dawn, can you go and get your uncle? He's out in the barn."  
  
The girls nodded and as Buffy walked into the kitchen, Dawn ran outside.  
  
"Hey pet," Spike said, reaching over her to get a plate.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Do I hear the sound of fireworks?" Faith asked, walking over to the two.  
  
"Faith don't you have some place to be?" Buffy asked. "Far away."  
  
Faith just laughed at her before returning to her earlier duty. Buffy took two handfuls of glasses and walked past Spike into the dining room. She placed them around the table before turning around. Clumsily, she ran into someone. Looking up, Buffy smiled.  
  
"Oh, its you," she said. "I thought it was someone important."  
  
"Ouch," Spike said. "That was like a stake through the heart." He smiled, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.  
  
"So I did see some major flirtation," Faith said, interrupting their kiss.  
  
"Bad enough timing?" Spike said.  
  
"So why is this all so secretive-like?"  
  
"Its not," Buffy said. "Is it?"  
  
"You know my dad wont care that you're dating. He's not gonna fire you."  
  
"Thanks for the concern, but I wasn't worried 'bout that pet."  
  
"We just haven't . . . Discussed it," Buffy said.  
  
"Do you really need to?" Faith asked before disappearing again. 


	6. Kamira

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Imzadi: This may be a really dumb question. But Riley? Is that who you mean, lol? Cause well he's not from Oklahoma and I don't think he plays guitar . . . lol. So yeah. Don't mind me. I'm just completely blonde. lol. Even though I have brown hair but whatever, lol.

* * *

"So girls', you know everyone on the farm?" Larry asked, looking around at the hands. The guests hadn't arrived yet, and the family was just sitting around relaxing until they did.  
  
"No," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh well," he said. "This here is Xander, the clown of the group. Over there is Tanner; next to him is Elaine, Jade, Dylan, and you've met Spike."  
  
"Yeah, I have," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"I think they've more than met dad," Faith said, entering the room. "Dinner's ready. The guests are starting to arrive. Don't think there's a whole lot of 'em, so we'll be able to keep track."  
  
"Great," Larry said, standing from his chair.  
  
The rest of them followed, each taking a seat at the end of the table. There were ten chairs on either side, along with the two at the end, a total of twenty-two. Sometimes when they had more guests than chairs, they'd have an outdoor barbeque.  
  
The guests started to pour in, family after family. Buffy had stolen a seat across from Spike, next to Dawn on the end. She didn't really enjoy sitting by her uncle, but Spike was worth it. She smiled at him before looking over at Dawn who was repeatedly kicking her.  
  
"Ow . . ." Buffy said, confused. "What?"  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Connor!" Dawn squealed. "Isn't he so cute?" "Yeah, totally," Buffy said, mocking her sister. "Those are his parents?" She nodded towards a tall brown haired man and dark haired woman. "How old is the father?"  
  
"Buffy. That is so wrong. He's old! Older than you anyway," Dawn said. "And besides if you got with Connor's dad, I couldn't be with Connor . . . We'd be like related."  
  
"Not completely," Buffy said, turning away. She caught Spike looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Your face is beautiful luv," he said. "Nothing wrong with it."  
  
Buffy could feel her cheeks redden and turned to her uncle when he began to talk.  
  
"Welcome to Sunset Ranch. This dinner is a tradition since we first opened, so I hope it isn't too much of a burden. The meal is home cooked, and on behalf of the family and me here at the ranch, we hope you enjoy it. Oh and one more thing . . . After dinner there will be a sunset ride around the property, giving you a grand tour of the place."

* * *

Dinner was over, and Buffy was walking from the house with Spike.  
  
"Sure you wanna help?" Spike asked, looking over at her. "I can get Jade or Dylan to help me tack up the horses."  
  
"No, I'm good, really. Unless you don't want me around . . ."  
  
"'S not that at all pet," he said. "I enjoy your company very much."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well that's good. Cause I'm gonna be here for two months."  
  
Spike laughed, but returned to his serious face. "'Bout what Faith said earlier . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I completely understand that it was just a spur of the moment kiss . . . That happened more than once."  
  
"That's really what you thought of it pet?"  
  
Buffy was silent. 'Can I just sprout some wings and fly away?' "Well, no . . . Isn't it what you? . . ."  
  
"I like you Buffy," he said. "And I'm not saying that I'm gonna propose tomorrow. But we have the whole summer to . . . Experiment. See if this is right."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
He shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when it comes 'round."  
  
Buffy nodded and grabbed her arm, leaning in to him. "Sounds like a plan," she said, looking up and quickly pecking him on the cheek.  
  
They came to the barn and Buffy left his side. She walked over to the mare's stall she had come across earlier and looked back at Spike. "Can I ride her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Since when can you tell me what horse I can and cannot ride?"  
  
"You're the one who asked. I just told you the answer," Spike said, walking over to her. "She's not like the other horses luv. She's dangerous."  
  
"She doesn't seem it," Buffy said, petting her head. "Maybe she just doesn't like you."  
  
"And everyone else here."  
  
"Whatever," Buffy said.  
  
Spike started to walk down to the tack room, turning around. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, hold your horses," she said, laughing slightly at what she had said. Once Spike had disappeared into the room, Buffy quickly unlatched the stall and slid inside. The mare seemed a little spooked at first, but calmed down and waited for Buffy to come to her. Buffy reached out her hand, letting the mare sniff her before she ran her hand down her neck. "You seem so familiar," she said. "Why can't I remember you?"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Seven-year-old Buffy ran through the field, trying to reach a young appaloosa filly.  
  
"Kamira!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around the filly's neck. "I missed you."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The young girl turned around, smiling. "Uncle Larry."  
  
"What are you doing in the field by yourself? You could have gotten hurt."  
  
"Its only Kamira. She'd never hurt me."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Kamira," Buffy said, shocked. "I can't believe it. The last time I saw you . . ."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Nine-year-old Buffy was in the barn's tack room, cleaning her saddle when she heard a loud whinny. Leaving her tack still wet, she ran out of the barn and over to the fence, looking out into the paddock. She saw her uncle fighting with Kamira.  
  
Quickly, she hopped over the fence and ran as fast as she could to her horse.  
  
"What are you doing to her? Get off of her!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I'm just training her Buffy," her uncle said calmly.  
  
"But you're hurting her!" Buffy yelled, pointing to the whip that he was using. "You don't need that!"  
  
Her father appeared beside her and gently took her by the hand. "C'mon Buffy, let's go finish cleaning your tack."  
  
"But dad he-."  
  
"Your uncle knows what he's doing. Now c'mon," he said, lifting her up off the ground.  
  
Buffy watched over her dad's shoulder as the two walked away from the only thing that made her happy, Kamira.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Thought I told you not to go near 'er," Spike said, walking over. "You could get hurt."  
  
"Why do you say she's dangerous Spike? She wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Cause I know her. Its my stupid uncle who's the dangerous one," Buffy said, rubbing Kamira's neck. "Its okay now. I'm back Kamira."  
  
"C'mon Buffy, your uncle wouldn't hurt a horse," he said, opening the stall. Kamira spooked, causing him to back out. "See, she's bloody insane."  
  
"She doesn't know you. She remembers me," Buffy said. "We have a connection."  
  
"Right. Well that still doesn't mean you can ride her. She's not broke," Spike said. "I have half the horses tacked up. I was planning on you doin' the rest pet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
Spike just shook his head before heading down to the tack room again. Buffy gazed amazed at the mare. 'I cant believe he still has her. Why would he keep her if she weren't broke to ride? To breed?' Buffy though, closing the stall door. 'Maybe I could teach her.'

* * *

.:a/n:. Yeah. Um, tell me if you think the whole Kamira thing is stupid and just pointless, and I'll take it out. I did have some ideas for it in the future, but if you don't want it, I can work around it. Thanks for reviewing guys =) 


	7. Trust

Title: Summer Vacation  
  
Summary: Buffy's dad is going away for the summer, and with no other place to go, her and her younger sister, Dawn and left at their aunt and uncle's ranch. There they meet new friends and new enemies. But when the summer's over, the two have to leave, and hearts are broken. Spuffy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Imzadi: Ohhh. Yeah, I see it now. lol. I don't know much about Lindsay, but now that you say that, I get it. Thanks for the suggestion though, you'll just have to keep reading to find out if I put him in =) lol. (and if I do, is there anyone you liked to see him with? (not that I am. . . Well I might be))  
  
Yeah, Angel and Cordelia are his parents. But Cordy's really only his stepmother. But it'll be explained more later on.  
  
Pumpkinbelly: Yeah, it is gonna be a Connor/Dawn romance, and sorry about the confusion, it'll be explained more so in the next few chapters.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys.

* * *

Spike and Buffy were at the back of the group, watching over the happy tourists on their horses. Dawn had offered to come, but instead of staying back, she was well ahead, happily next to Connor. Buffy wasn't complaining that she had left her and Spike alone though.  
  
"Sorry 'bout earlier luv," he said, looking over at her. "Didn't mean to snap at ya."  
  
"Its fine. I can understand why."  
  
"You mad?"  
  
"Mad, me? Remember, I don't have a bad side," she said, smiling.  
  
"In that case, you wanna get rid of this group?"  
  
Buffy looked over at him confused.  
  
"Leave. Do you want to leave? We could go for our own trail ride. Alone," Spike said, smiling.  
  
"Hmmm . . . It seems so wrong . . . Count me in," Buffy said. "But its not like we can just turn off the trail. I think someone'd notice if two big butted horses weren't there anymore."  
  
"Who says we have to care?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Which way?"

* * *

The section of woods that Buffy and Spike had turned onto didn't have one specific trail. Or any at all. It was just woods. But still, Spike seemed able to find his way around.  
  
It was starting to get dark, the sun was beginning to change colours, and Buffy wasn't sure how they would find their way back if it did get dark. Sure Spike knew his way around, but could he do it without being able to see? And what type of animals lived out there anyway?  
  
"Spike, it's getting dark," Buffy yelled up to him. "Maybe we should head back."  
  
"Don't worry pet," he said, turning quickly. "There's nothing out here that'd eat you."  
  
"I knew that," she said, but paused. "Are you sure?"  
  
He laughed. "Positive. If there were, I'd know. Trust me."  
  
'Trust you,' she thought. 'I think I can do that.'

* * *

.:a/n:. I was planning on making this a really long chapter. But my plans changed and I don't know when I'll be able to write soon again. So I wanna put this out. Just to get a few replies. Hopefully to my question that I asked, lol. So I know where to go if I decide to go there. Lol. 


	8. Thanks

The section of woods that Buffy and Spike had turned onto didn't have one specific trail. Or any at all. It was just woods. But still, Spike seemed able to find his way around.  
  
It was starting to get dark, the sun was beginning to change colours, and Buffy wasn't sure how they would find their way back if it did get dark. Sure Spike knew his way around, but could he do it without being able to see? And what type of animals lived out there anyway?  
  
"Spike, it's getting dark," Buffy yelled up to him. "Maybe we should head back."  
  
"Don't worry pet," he said, turning quickly. "There's nothing out here that'd eat you."  
  
"I knew that," she said, but paused. "Are you sure?"  
  
He laughed. "Positive. If there were, I'd know. Trust me."  
  
'Trust you,' she thought. 'I think I can do that.' "Do you have any clue where we are going?"  
  
"Uh," he said, glancing around. "Not to worry."  
  
"Oh no," Buffy said, bringing her horse to a halt. "There is no way that I am going any further into these woods without one person who knows where they're going, cause I sure as heck don't, and you don't seem to either!"  
  
"What happened to trust luv?" he said. "Come on. I promise you that I wont let anything happen to you."  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute. She was endanger of getting lost in unfamiliar woods without any source of food, and a small supply of water that wasn't going to last long. 'I'm gonna die,' she thought. 'I don't wanna die.'  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She snapped out of her terrifying thoughts and looked up at Spike. His blue eyes were full of trust and all her fears disappeared instantly.  
  
"Coming."  
  
The horses started to walk again at a steady pace, when Spike suddenly stopped. Buffy, confused when he dismounted his horse, did the same. She led Rocket over to where Spike had tied Black up.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You were right pet," he said, taking her reigns. "We shouldn't go any further when we're already bloody lost."  
  
"So we're just gonna what? Sit here and wait for someone to stumble upon us?"  
  
"Something like that," he said. "Have you ever gone camping?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"So, you're okay with it?" he asked, pulling off his horse's saddle.  
  
"I said once. When I was three. And we slept in a trailer thing," Buffy said. "We didn't sleep under the stars. And I wasn't complaining."  
  
"You've never- . . . Boy, you really are a city girl," he said, laughing slightly. "Unsaddle your horse. I, being the knowledgeable camper that I am, brought along some supplies, incase something such as this did happen."  
  
"So in other words, you planned on taking me off into the woods?" she asked, gripping the ends of Rocket's saddle. "You just didn't plan on getting lost."  
  
Spike looked uncomfortable, placing his saddle on the ground. "You done?" he asked, ignoring the question.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself as she placed her saddle next to his. She wiped the dirt off her hands and onto her jeans. "Yep, all done. So, what now?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starved," Buffy said in an over exaggerated tone.  
  
"We just ate supper luv," he said, laughing. "What are you?"  
  
"You asked," she said in defense. "Where's the food?"  
  
"There isn't any," he said, pulling out two blankets. "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
Buffy frowned and turned back to Rocket. She began to pat him as Spike set up their small camp.  
  
"He's a big meany, isn't he?" she asked Rocket.  
  
"I am right here luv," Spike said, looking up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I said that out loud?" she said, sarcastically. "Oops."  
  
"Should be nice to a guy who's savin' your life."  
  
"Saving my life? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't need the saving," she said. "Can I sit now?"  
  
"Be my guest," Spike said, standing aside. She walked over and sat down on the spread out blanket. "'S nothing like a good ol' camper, but- . . ."  
  
"Its fine Spike," Buffy said, looking up at him. "Come sit?"  
  
He smiled and sat down next to her. He laid back on the blanket, patting beside him for her to join. Spike stared up at the sky, not saying a word. Buffy looked over at him, admiring, before looking up to the dark sky.  
  
"Its so pretty," she said, cracking the silence. "All the stars."  
  
"Do you know what any of them mean?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "No, do you?"  
  
"Not a clue," he said. "Although I do agree they're pretty."  
  
She nodded and they returned to silence. Buffy smiled to herself. Just a few days ago, she thought that this summer vacation would be the worst punishment in the world. Now, here she was, lying next to a guy that not only was she attracted to physically, but also she loved who he was inside. She felt like she could share anything with him, even things about her mother, things she hadn't even told her best friends.  
  
"Sorry 'bout this pet," he said, looking over at her.  
  
"It didn't turn out so bad," she said, stretching and turning over on her side to face him.  
  
He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. His hands fell upon her waist, and she climbed on top of him, kissing him deeper. His hands moved to the crook in her back (.:a/n:. You know, the lower back. Wasn't sure what to call it) and Buffy giggled, it tickled. She looked down at him, smiling.  
  
He rolled her over, so that he was now ontop and looked down at her smiling face. "I love you Buffy," he said.  
  
She was shocked at his words. She didn't think he felt that highly for her. Was she supposed to say something in return? Was she supposed to tell him she loved him too?  
  
"Thanks," she said, mentally slapping herself afterwards. 'Thanks?' she thought. 'A guy tells you that he loves you and you say thanks?'  
  
His smile disappeared and Buffy felt like she could see his heart shattering through the look in his eyes. She pushed him off of her and disappeared into the woods. She didn't go far, but she went far enough. Resting her back against a tree, she slid down onto the dirt ground. She didn't want to go back, she was too embarrassed. She felt bad for saying only that, but she wasn't ready for love.  
  
Or was she? 


	9. Stupid, Idiot

Buffy sat alone in the woods, a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. 'Did that just really happen?' she thought. 'God, am I that dumb? A guy that I have strong feelings for, really strong feelings for, tells me something I've been longing to hear my whole life, and I reply with 'thank you' and then take off? Nice one Buffy, real smooth. If only I could rewind time and say something different.'  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
She looked up from the ground when she heard the call of her name. Right away she knew it was Spike, who else would it be? She tried to make herself invisible by wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them up to her chest.  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
Was she going to reply? She didn't want to face Spike; she couldn't, not after making such a fool of herself in front of him. What would she say? Sorry?  
  
She heard a few branches crunching, and knew that he was growing closer. But she still stayed still, motionless and speechless. As if trying to blend in with her surroundings.  
  
"Buffy, pet, are you okay?"  
  
She could see his feet stop just before hers, and bending down, he came face to face with her. She looked away; her face was probably bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Buffy, say something," he said, touching her cheek.  
  
"I-. .I don't know what to say," she said. "There's nothing to say except how much of an idiot I am."  
  
"No," he said. "That's not true luv. It's my fault, I'm the idiot. You weren't ready to hear that, I was pushing."  
  
This was her chance to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't find the courage to say it. She stood up, wiping the dirt off her jeans. Spike stood up too, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Do you remember the way back?" she asked, laughing oddly. "Cause I don't."  
  
"Yeah, 's this way," he said, taking her hand.  
  
She protested slightly, but allowed him to lead her. She didn't want to get too close to him. She was only going to be here for two months, and if she fell for him, which she knew she would, her heart would only be broken in the end.

* * *

The night went by quick. As soon as they had gotten back, Buffy had curled up and fell asleep instantly. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. She wasn't mad at him, if anything, she thought him to be mad at her. After all, he was the one with the reason.  
  
Buffy woke up, stretched and sat up. She looked around, forgetting that she was in the middle of the forest. Spike was saddling up the horses, and he looked over at her when he heard her mumble something.  
  
"You're awake," he said.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, standing.  
  
"Eight o clock. We should be heading back now. I know where we are. I took a ride out to the main road, it isn't far from here, only a five minute ride at the most," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night Spike, I don't know what came over me," she said. "Probably just my stupidness kicking in."  
  
"Stop putting yourself down," he said. "'S not good for the skin."  
  
"Please," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be mad at me."  
  
He turned around, taking her hand in his. "I'm not mad at you luv, so stop thinking it. I was wrong to say what I said, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're not the one who should be apologizing. I should've told you that I love-. ."  
  
"Buffy, I love you. I'm not telling you to love me back. I'm just not one to keep my feelings inside. Life's too short," he said, handing her the reigns while he went to collect the blankets.  
  
She stood there, still thinking about what he had said. 'Life's too short'. Life isn't going to wait for you. And its not going to last forever. You only have one chance to live in that one moment, and then its gone. 'Unless of course, you have some kind of time machine,' Buffy thought. 'Whoever has that would be like. . Immortal.'  
  
"All set luv?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
She nodded and handed him his reigns before mounting Rocket. She waited for Spike to get Black into a trot before following along behind him quietly, thinking to herself.

* * *

Pumpkinbelly: Thanks for reviewing. :o)


	10. Crush

Buffy sat on her bed, her nose buried in a book. The door opened, she could hear the creaking, but she didn't look up. She could feel the bed shift underneath her, meaning someone had sat down beside her. Sighing, she closed the book and placed it down on the table, looking up at whoever had entered.  
  
"Oh, hey Elaine," she said. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
Elaine was a small girl for her age, seventeen, with natural blonde hair and blue eyes. She was definitely a tomboy, dressed at the moment in a pair of jeans and what appeared to be a man's button down shirt. She was clean, but her hands showed she was a hard worker.  
  
Buffy always admired her strength and ability to do anything. They had met a few times when Elaine had come to town and stayed with them. Her uncle had taken her in when she was only ten, and her parents died. Whenever she wanted to go out on trips, she would stay with Buffy and her family in L.A. However, she hadn't been down in a long while.  
  
"I came to check up on you," she said.  
  
"Why's that?" Buffy asked, curiously. "I'm fine."  
  
"Buffy, you got lost in the middle of nowhere, or it appeared to be, with Spike," she said. "You've obviously got some stories to tell. And I'm always here to listen if you need me. . Do you?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks El. But, I'm fine, really. No stories of interest that you would like to know."  
  
"Alright," Elaine said, standing. "But if you ever need me. ."  
  
"I know where you are," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch," Elaine said before leaving the room.  
  
Buffy smiled and stood up. She walked over to her window and looked down. She saw Spike walking a horse over to a paddock and felt her heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, especially shirtless underneath the scorching sun.  
  
Had she ruined it with him? God, she hoped not. He was the only guy who ever made her feel so special. She didn't want to lose that feeling, she couldn't.  
  
Sighing, she turned around and walked over to her closet. Opening it up, she pulled out a pair of jean Capri's and a black tank top.  
  
If she wanted to go anywhere's, she would need to change out of her 'yummy sushi' pajamas. Unless she wanted to be so embarrassed she couldn't show her face again.

* * *

"Dawnie," Buffy said, walking over to her sister.  
  
Dawn sat on the fence of one of the paddocks, Connor by her side, leaning on it. They were watching the horses gallop around, while making small talk. Buffy came up behind Dawn and rested her elbows on the fence on the opposite side of her from Connor.  
  
"Hey Buff," she said, looking down at her sister. "Have you met Connor? This is Connor."  
  
Buffy looked behind her sister and smiled at him. "Hi. If you hurt her, I'll make sure you never walk again."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled. "Go. . Away."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm only being protective sister."  
  
"Well I don't want protective sister. I want sister to be far far away."  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister, before turning around and walking over to the barn. She laughed to herself, playing the reaction of her little sister's face when she had threatened her crush over and over.  
  
A horse's whinny brought her out of it, and she looked over at Kamira. She walked over to the mare's stall, and pulled out a carrot from behind her back.  
  
"Brought you something," she said, holding her hand out. Kamira sniffed at it, before nibbling a bit, and then devouring the orange vegetable. "Oh you like that, huh? I'll bring you some more tomorrow."  
  
Buffy looked down at the tack room, then back to Kamira.  
  
"How about we start our training a little earlier then planned? I mean, who needs Spike anyway?" 


	11. Flashback

I'm going to skip the horse training part. Mainly cause it'd be boring and I don't really know how to train a horse, so it'd suck. But there will be flashbacks to make it less confusing. Enjoy :o)

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes slowly. She looked around at her surroundings, and couldn't remember where she was, or how she'd got there.  
  
She could feel someone take her hand, and hear someone's voice. Looking over to where it had come from, she saw Dawn sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
"Buffy, you're awake," she said, happily.  
  
"Wha-. . What happened?" Buffy asked, blinking her eyes to clear her vision. "Where are we?"  
  
"You don't remember? Oh God, did you lose your memory?"  
  
"No Dawnie," she said. "I just don't-. . Oh, now I-. . Do. Am I dead?" she asked.  
  
"What? No, your heart is pumping like it should be," Dawn said, squeezing her hand.  
  
"I should tell you I love you, and I forgive you for getting ketchup on my new blouse," Buffy said. "And I-. ."  
  
"Buffy, you hit your head. I think these may be the after effects."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Dawnie, I'm fine. But I wont be when Larry gets a hold of me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I took Kamira out, tried to train her-. ."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Buffy was so proud. She'd gotten the tack on Kamira, after only an hour. It had taken a lot of coaxing, and begging, but in the end, she knew that Kamira would listen to her.  
  
Buffy had grabbed a milk carton off to the side, used to mounting a horse and brought it over to where Kamira stood patiently. She placed her foot in the stirrup, and waited a minute, letting Kamira get used to the feeling of weight.  
  
She didn't know if this was how you trained a horse, she didn't care. It was working, and that's all that mattered.  
  
A few minutes later and Buffy was fully on her. They were just standing there; Buffy's hands were shaking. She didn't know if Kamira would throw her, and how much it'd hurt. She had never been thrown. 'That's just part of the learning experience,' she thought. 'What would life be without getting thrown from a horse at least once? Its not like she'll trample you. . Right. .'  
  
Gently, she squeezed her legs against Kamira, and she took off in a slow walk, after letting out a loud whinny. Buffy looked around to see if anyone had heard it, or noticed them. But no one was in sight. 'Thank god,' she thought. Larry would kill her if he found out what she was doing.  
  
"Good girl Kammy," Buffy whispered to the mare.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy, surprised, turned around on Kamira in shock. She relaxed some when she saw Spike standing on part of the fence. He looked like he was about to jump over it and run to her, but she knew Kamira would spook.  
  
"Spike, just stay away," she said. "You'll scare her."  
  
"You think I bloody care?" he asked, walking over to her. "Get off luv, she's dangerous."  
  
"Does she look dangerous to you?" she asked. "I'm riding her Spike, she's letting me."  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing. Horse's are unpredictable," he said, reaching for Kamira's reigns. The horse pulled away from him, going back on her hind legs. Buffy tried holding onto the saddle, and then her mane, but her grip slipped, and she fell off.  
  
Kamira didn't run off, she stayed by Buffy's side. Spike ran over to her, full of concern. 'What did I do?' he thought, picking up her head and placing it on his lap. 'Oh bloody hell.'  
  
He looked up at the mare who was staring down at them, breathing heavily. He knew that Buffy wouldn't want Larry to hurt Kamira, and that was what he would do if he found out about this.  
  
Picking Buffy up carefully in his arms, he ran back to the house to get help, an idea forming in his head of what to do with Kamira.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Spike, where's Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm right here luv," he said, walking into the room.  
  
Dawn stood up from the bed. She kissed her sister on the forehead, and told her she'd come back later, before leaving. Spike took her place on the bed, but not Buffy's hand.  
  
"Kamira. . Is she okay?" she asked.  
  
Spike tucked a piece of Buffy's blonde hair behind her ear. "She's fine. I hid her."  
  
Buffy face lit up. "Thank you. I just didn't want her-. . It was my fault, not hers."  
  
"Shh," he said. "You need to rest."  
  
"But I'm fine. All I did was fall. People fall all the time," she said. "I want to get out of here. I don't like hospitals. Please."  
  
"I'll see what the doctor has to say," he said. He stood up, and turned to leave when she called his name. "Yeah luv?"  
  
"Never mind," Buffy said, resting her head down on the pillow.  
  
Spike nodded before leaving.

* * *

Two hours later, and Buffy was released. The doctor had told her to take it easy, she'd hit her head pretty hard, but Buffy didn't care. She planned on getting back on Kamira. She wasn't going to give up on her horse.  
  
Spike opened the door to Buffy's bedroom.  
  
"There you are pet," he said. "Get some food in to you, and I'll take you to see her later on."  
  
Buffy smiled, and reached out to hug him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't feel that it was right then. Just like it didn't feel right earlier in the hospital. She didn't want it to sound awkward or forced, she wanted it to sound like she meant it, which she did.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"You don't have to thank me," he said, turning. "I'll come get you from your room at seven, just after supper. Be dressed."  
  
She nodded and sat down on her bed as he left. 'When will it be the right time? I need to tell him, if I take too long, maybe his feelings will change.'

* * *

No one's reviewing :o( 


	12. Explore

britt: Oh, you are so lucky! I've wanted a horse my whole life! But, money is an issue. Big issue at that.  
  
pumpkinbelly: Thank you :o) Um, I'm going to put in more Connor and Dawn action, just for you, and I promise, spuffyness will come in this chapter!  
  
Elizance: That's okay, I was kinda being dramatic when I said no one's reviewing. Although no one was. But I have very little patience. Well, I have patience, I just like reviews, but who doesn't? lol, sorry, I'm rambling.

* * *

Buffy had disappeared up to her room right as she finished supper. Spike was going to get her in fifteen minutes, and she was still in her pyjama's.  
  
Reaching into her closet, she pulled out a pair of cuffed denim cropped pants, and a pink tee with "Blondes Have More Fun" on it.  
  
Quickly she changed, put on a light coat of make-up and fell onto her bed to wait for Spike.  
  
The door opened and Buffy looked up to see Dawn come in, followed by Connor. Buffy smiled at the two, but her sister didn't return it.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be out with Spike?" Dawn asked impatiently.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you're hinting," she said. "Don't worry, I'll go and leave you two lovebirds alone to do your lovey things. I'll just sit downstairs all by my lonesome and-. ."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm going," she said, rasing her hands in defense.  
  
"And your shirt is so not true!" Dawn yelled as Buffy slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Buffy followed on Rocket behind Spike. She didn't know where they were headed. They had gone off the main trail a long time ago, and she didn't recognize this area at all.  
  
"How much further?" she complained.  
  
"Just up 'ere," he said, moving Black into a faster gate.  
  
Buffy caught up to him, and slowed down when an old barn came into view. The paint was chipped, and the paddock around it broken. The barn was only big enough to fit a horse, or two.  
  
The trees hid it from any sign of the world, and Buffy wondered how Spike knew about the hidden places.  
  
"Is she in there?" Buffy asked, dismounting Rocket, and leading him over to the barn.  
  
"Yeah, I brought 'er 'ere earlier," he said. "She should be safe. 'S long as she doesn't get out."  
  
"Is that a possibility?" Buffy asked, throwing Rocket's reigns up over his neck and walking towards the barn entrance.  
  
"If she kicks a lot," he said, jogging to catch up to her. "Or if anyone 'appens to stumble across 'er and let 'er out."  
  
"What about food?" Buffy asked, pulling open the door.  
  
The barn looked just as old inside as it did outside. There were two stalls, one on either side. Kamira stuck her head out of the left one, chomping on some hay.  
  
"Brought some over. Should last a while. If not, I can always get more," he said.  
  
"You don't know how much I owe you," she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"No worries," Spike said. "Why don't you say 'ello, well I go mind the horses."  
  
Buffy nodded and waited for Spike to leave before walking over to Kamira. She opened the stall door, and walked inside, running her hands along the mare's coat.  
  
"You're safe," she said. "Don't worry. Larry might not even find out about this. Then you can come back home with me."  
  
Kamira whinnied.  
  
"I didn't bring any carrots with me, sorry. But I'll make sure to next time," Buffy said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around the mare's neck and clung to her tightly. "What am I going to do Kammy? How do I tell him that I...Love him?"  
  
The sound of horses' hooves stopped her from continuing and she watched as Spike led Black and Rocket into the stall across from Kamira. It was big enough for the both horses to have enough room to roam, so he decided it'd be better to put them in there, then leave them untied outside.  
  
"When can we start training her?" Buffy asked, walking out of her stall.  
  
"I don't think today would be good. You just got out of the 'ospital, you could get 'urt pet. But, first thing tomorrow, once you've 'ad your rest, we'll come out," he said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm just glad she's okay."  
  
"I think she feels the same luv."  
  
Buffy smiled. Spike took her hand, and without saying anything, led her outside. Buffy looked back to the barn and started to speak.  
  
"What about the hor-..."  
  
"We're not leavin'. Just wanna show you something," he said. "If that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "As long as it doesn't involve hitting my head."  
  
"Can be sure of that luv," he said, and started to walk again.  
  
A few minutes later, Spike told Buffy to close her eyes. She questioned him, and din't know what he was planning.  
  
"I don't know..." she said.  
  
"Don't you trust me pet?"  
  
"Spike...Of course I do. It's just...I...Fine, closing of my eyes shall begin," she said.  
  
Once he was sure she wasn't peaking, gently he took her hand and led her up a narrow, rocky path. They were walking uphill, and this made Buffy weary again. She opened her eyes, but Spike's hand covered them, and she could only see darkness.  
  
"Don't you trust me not to peak?" she asked.  
  
"How would you know I was covering your eyes, if you weren't peaking?" Spike asked, and Buffy stayed silent. "Gotcha there luv."  
  
"Are we almost there?" Buffy asked, changing the subject. "My feet are getting sore."  
  
"You do complain a lot, don't you pet?"  
  
"Oh, but you know you love it," she said, smiling.  
  
He laughed. "We're 'ere. You can look now."  
  
He took his hand off of hers, and Buffy gasped at the site before her. Looking around her, she felt like she could see the world. Miles of land laid before her, and she was speechless at it's beauty.  
  
Pointing, she giggled with excitement when she saw the ranch.  
  
"Wow," she said. "Wow."  
  
He laughed. "So you like it?"  
  
"Spike, it's...It's beautiful. Where...Where are we?"  
  
She looked down, and saw rock beneath her. Turning, she saw a small trail that led down to the ground, to where the barn was. She hadn't seen these rocks while she was there.  
  
"Don't think it 'as a name. But, I call it Lookout Cliff."  
  
"Real original," she said, smiling. "How do you know where all these beautiful places are?"  
  
"I explore," he said, sitting down.  
  
She sat down beside him, and looked over at him. "Maybe I could...Come explore with you sometime...I mean, if you haven't already explored the whole entire planet."  
  
He laughed. "You want to explore with me luv?"  
  
She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, but moved past his lips, to his ear, and whispered, "I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but you Spike. I love you."  
  
She moved back to her sitting position, and no sooner had she gotten comfortable, when Spike pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and welcomed his kiss.

* * *

Ek. That sucked...Did it? lol. Tell me, please. I really wanna know what you guys think of this story. I love reviews :o) 


	13. Lost

Yay, thank you to my reviewers =) Love ya!

* * *

Buffy opened the door to the house and walked inside, followed by Spike. She turned to him and smiled, before heading up the stairs towards her bedroom.  
  
After their kiss on the rocks, the two had climbed down and returned to the abandoned stable. Buffy had made sure Kamira was okay, before saying good- bye and promising to go back soon, while Spike got the horses ready to leave.  
  
And now they were back at the house, spending the last few minutes together that they had before it was time to turn in for the night. Buffy had hoped that they wouldn't have to part that night, it was going too good for her. She just wished it would last forever.  
  
Opening the door to her room, Buffy stopped in her tracks when she saw her younger sister on her bed, underneath Connor. A smile formed on her lips, and it soon turned to laughter, disrupting the kiss.  
  
Dawn pushed Connor off of her and glared intensely at her sister, causing Buffy to back up a bit.  
  
"Wow Dawnie, death glare," Buffy said. "How was I supposed to know you two were making with the smoochies in here? Hello, number one obvious thing, lock the door."  
  
Dawn let out an angry scream and stood up. "I can't believe you Buffy," she said. "Ugh!"  
  
Buffy looked to Spike, then back to Dawn who ket out another 'ugh' before running from the room, Connor quick to follow.  
  
"Did I say something?..." Buffy said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"I think it was a Dawn thing," Spike said. "No worries, she'll be over it in a few... Days."  
  
Buffy laughed. "It's always my fault though. I mean, isn't it the biggest 'duh' to lock the door when you plan to make-out with your sorta boyfriend?"  
  
Spike smiled and walked over to the door, locking it.  
  
----  
  
"Can you believe her?" Dawn yelled, walking over to the paddock fence. She leaned against it, resting her upper body on it. "She always has to ruin everything for me!"  
  
Connor stayed silent, and appeared by her side. He put a hand on her back, awkwardly, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I mean, when she's making-out with Spike, do I rudely interrupt? No. But of course, when 'Dawnie' actually gets a boyfriend, Buffy can't handle it, and she has to make sure it's destroyed!"  
  
"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Connor asked, looking at her.  
  
"No!" Dawn yelled, and angrily walked over to the barn, openig the doors and walking inside.  
  
"Wait," Connor said, running after her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going for a ride," Dawn said, and looked down at her feet, before looking back up at Connor. "Do you know how to saddle these things?"  
  
----  
  
Buffy laid in Spike's arms, staring up at her ceiling. _This moment couldn't be any more perfect_, she thought, smiling. _Laying in my boyfriend's arm... Knowing that he loves me... So peaceful and happy. God, I don't ever want to... Leave. What am I going to do when summer ends? I can't leave Spike. I love him_.  
  
"What are you thinking luv?" Spike asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, just... About Dawn," she lied. "I wonder where she went..."  
  
"Wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine pet. She's not alone."  
  
"Which makes me even more nervous," Buffy said. "What if we didn't walk in? How far would she have gone?"  
  
"Only she knows," he said. "You should stop worrying. Dawn's a good kid, she was raised right. I'm sure she wouldn't just do something without putting thought into it."  
  
The door opened, and Elaine rushed in, causing Buffy and Spike both to sit up in alarm. Buffy usually would have felt at ease that it was only Elaine, but the look on her face made her stomach do flip flops.  
  
"Buffy," she said, walking over to the bed. "Dawn's gone."  
  
"W-What?" Buffy stuttered. "But how?"  
  
"Two horses are missing from the barn. Everyone else is accounted for except for Dawn and Connor. God Buff, his parents are freaking out. We need you and Spike to come help us look. No one except for those who know the area are allowed to leave the ranch. But even though you're memory isn't that good with this place, we need all the help we can get. And since Dawn is one of them..."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Um... I'll go get Rocket saddled..."  
  
"Already done. All the horses are waiting outside."  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up, Spike beside her. "We'll be right down," he said.  
  
Elaine nodded and turned around, leaving in a hurry. Spike looked to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
"We'll find her pet," he said. "Don't you worry. I know this land like the back of my 'and. And so do all the others. We'll find her."

* * *

Dawn sighed, and looked over at Connor, who was staring ahead. _Why was I so dumb to take off like that? And now not only am I lost, but Connor is too. God, I am so dumb_, she thought.  
  
"Dawn, I really think we should turn back," Connor said. "We shouldn't go any further."  
  
"Well," Dawn said, looking around her. "Which way is back?"  
  
----  
  
"She is so stupid!" Buffy yelled, mounting Rocket. "When I get my hands on her, she is so dead!"  
  
Spike didn't say anything. He knew that Buffy was mad, and maybe letting her anger out was the only way to help it go away.  
  
The two started at a slow trot, but soon were into a fast gallop. Although Buffy was angry at her sister, she was full of worry. Dawn didn't even know how to saddle a horse, let alone ride. And Connor... She knew nothing about him. What if he was some insane lunatic? _No Buffy, that's a bit too T.V drama_, she thought.  
  
She looked over at Spike, who was staring ahead blankly. She was so thankful that he was there with her, even if she didn't exactly show it. Without him, she probably would've just broken down.  
  
Her mother had died, she couldn't lose Dawn. And he understood that.  
  
"There, what's that?" Spike said, slowing down, and Buffy did the same. He leaned forward in his saddle, trying to get a better look. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "Just a tree... Sorry luv."  
  
Buffy looked over at him and smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure they're fine. It's a nice night out... And even though it's dark... It's not like they could freeze to death or anything... And, and we were lost before too, and we made it."  
  
Spike nodded. "We did."  
  
Her smile faded, and she turned her gaze back to in front of her. _I just hope Connor knows at least half of what Spike did...  
_  
----  
  
Connor had stopped their horses when they had admitted they were lost. When he was younger, his parents had forced him into to boy scouts, and he just hoped that he could remember things.  
  
"So you were a boy scout?" Dawn asked, patting her horse. "How cute."  
  
Connor laughed. "Cute, yeah."  
  
"And you have a clue as to what you're doing, right?" Dawn asked. "I mean, we're not going to die or anything..."  
  
"No Dawn," he said. "I brought a blanket I saw lying around in the barn. I know we don't know this area, and I thought this might happen... There was only one though, so I guess we'll have to share."  
  
Dawn nodded, and sat down next to him on the spread out blanket. He laid back, and she awkwardly tried to figure out how to lay beside him. She rested her hand on his chest, and laid down next to him, cuddling up to his body. _This lost thing may not be too bad_, she thought, smiling when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. 


	14. An Item

Dawn opened her eyes and squinted at the sun's rays shining in her eyes. _Stupid bright sun_, she thought, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Looking around, she saw no sign of Connor and started to get a little panicked. _What if he left me? No... His horse is still here. What if he walked? No, Dawn that's crazy thinking._  
  
She heard the rustling of bushes and turned, expecting to see Connor, but was surprised when she saw her older sister leading a horse, Spike behind her doing the same.  
  
Dawn quickly stood up, shaking the dirt off of her clothes. She watched as Buffy handed her horse's reigns to Spike and quickly walked over to her.  
  
Expecting the worse, Dawn was shocked when Buffy took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. She pulled away, holding Dawn by the shoulders, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why did you run off like that Dawnie?" she asked. "You scared me."  
  
Dawn was about to speak, but was cut off when Buffy took her into another tight hug. "Um, need air Buff," she said, struggling to get away.  
  
"Right," Buffy said, letting her go and backing away, wiping the tears from her face. "Do you know what your little stunt has caused? Connor's parents are frantic, everyone at the ranch is out searching for you, guests are praying! My god Dawn, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't..." Dawn said, looking away. "But, alive, see."  
  
Buffy didn't smile at Dawn's attempt to make her less angry then she appeared. "Not gonna work. I am mad. Glad that you are alive, but mad." She looked over Dawn's shoulder, behind her, everywhere. "Where's Connor?"  
  
"Um... I was hoping you would know," Dawn said. "I didn't do anything, I swear. I just woke up, and there was no Connor."  
  
"Okay, well, he couldn't have gone far..." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll go look 'round," Spike said, disappearing into the woods.  
  
Buffy nodded and turned back to her sister. "Do you know how scared you got me? And angry too! I was having a happy moment with my boyfriend."  
  
"Ew..." Dawn said, taking it the wrong way.  
  
"Not like that you sicko!" Buffy yelled, hitting her. "We were... Cuddling. Nothing like you and wild boy in our bedroom."  
  
"Hey!" Dawn yelled. "That was... Well you and Spike do it all the time."  
  
"We're older!"  
  
"I hate to interrupt this lovely sister fight you're having. But, I found 'im."  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked over at the British blonde to see him holding Connor by the collar of his shirt. Dawn ran over to him, and hit at Spike to drop his grip. Spike smirked and let him go, walking over to Buffy.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Well, we found lil Bit and her boy."  
  
"Yeah. Although part of me wishes we hadn't," Buffy said. "I always wanted to be an only child."  
  
"You don't mean that luv," he said. "And you can't honestly expect me to believe it after the worry I saw in you last night?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe I don't really mean it... But sometimes I wish mom had sent her to boarding school," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Are we going yet?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy looked behind Spike and rolled her eyes, before walking backwards out of his hold. "Yeah, we're going."

* * *

Buffy sat in the living room of the main house with Dawn, her uncle, Connor, and his parents. She was told to leave, but there was no way she was leaving. Dawn was her responsiblity, not her uncle's.  
  
"So you just decided to leave, in the dark, without telling anyone?" Larry asked Dawn.  
  
"Um... Yes? I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking," Dawn said.  
  
"Darn right you weren't," Connor's step-mom, Cordelia said.  
  
Dawn lowered her head, and Buffy came to her sister's defense. Why, she had no idea. "It was my fault."  
  
This got the attention of everyone in the room, and all eyes turned to her.  
  
"And you are?" Angel, Connor's father asked.  
  
"I'm Dawn's sister, Buffy. See, me and Spike walked in on... Well, her and Connor... They were um... Reading. And, we scared her. And, she got mad, and ran out. And so, see, really the blame should go to me."  
  
"Did you hold a gun to her head and tell her to get on a horse and ride away with our boy?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well... No. But..."  
  
"Then really, the blame should be both Dawn and Connor's. They should've known better," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, well... I guess..." Buffy said, looking away. "But I played a big role in it."  
  
"Are you trying to get grounded?" Larry asked, looking up at her, and Buffy stood.  
  
"No, but you aren't capable of doing so. You aren't my father."  
  
"No, but you are living under my roof," he said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Can I go?"  
  
Her uncle nodded, and she gave Dawn a sympathetic look before leaving the room. She could hear the arguing over what punishment was right for the teens as she walked out of the house.  
  
The sun was hot on her bare skin, the halter top she wore was the only thing she could find in her closet that wouldn't kill her from heat stroke, and there was little shade around her, aside from the woods. Which she had promised herself to stay away from for a very long time. They were bad luck.  
  
Sitting down on the grass, she laid back, shading her eyes with her arm. The grass was cool on her back, and her mind was starting to clear. Everything that had been happening lately had filled her mind with constant thoughts, but now she felt completely at ease.

* * *

Dawn sat in her room, flipping through a magazine she had stole from Buffy's dresser. The punishments her and Connor had been given wasn't the worse, but it wasn't all that great either. They had to clean out the horses stalls for a week. But as long as she got to do it with Connor, she didn't mind.  
  
The door opened and Dawn tossed the magazine over on Buffy's bed, scared that it was her. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Spike, and got up to go and retrieve the magazine.  
  
"I don't even get a 'ello?" he said, sitting down on Buffy's bed. "I'm 'urt Bit."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Don't call me that. I'm not little."  
  
"Don't call you what Bit?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"I don't know where Buffy is," she said, opening the magazine. "But you can try the barn."  
  
"'S okay," he said, lying back on the bed. "I'm good 'ere. That is, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all," Dawn said, looking over at him. _Wow. I didn't notice he had such a nice body..._ Dawn thought, but shook her head. _Buffy's boyfriend... Your boyfriend! Your boyfriend..._  
  
"What are you readin'? One of big sis's magazines?"  
  
"No..." Dawn said, but failed at her attempt to sound like an adult. "Yeah. But if she found out she'd kill me. Her stuff is like... Off limits.  
  
"Quite the rebel you are pet," he said. "'Ow old are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm fourteen," she said.  
  
He laughed. "I think you're very mature for a fourteen year old."  
  
"Even with what happened last night?"  
  
Spike shrugged and sat up. "We all make mistakes. 'S 'ow we learn."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Tell that to my uncle."  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"So how old are you?" she asked, forgetting about 'her' magazine.  
  
"Well I'm seventeen," he said.  
  
"Connor's sixteen," Dawn said.  
  
Spike smiled at her random comment. They weren't even close to discussing Connor, but yet she still managed to bring him into their conversation.  
  
"Two years older?" he said. "Better watch out."  
  
"Age is only a number," Dawn said. "And it's not like it's illegal or anything."  
  
"If he ever 'urts you Bit, you know I'll 'urt him, right?"  
  
"You sound just like Buffy," Dawn said, smiling. "But you're nicer."  
  
Spike smiled and stood up. "Speaking of the blonde beauty. Think I'm gonna go find 'er. It was nice talking to you Bit. We should do it more often."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? You're a good listener," he said. "And we both like to talk."  
  
A big smile formed on Dawn's lips and she waved to him slightly as he left the room.

* * *

Buffy was so content lying in the grass, she hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep until someone gently shook her. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw Spike staring down at her.  
  
She went to get up, but realized that he was sitting ontop of her. Smiling, she laid back down.  
  
"Do you plan on getting off of me anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"Not in the near future, no."  
  
"Then kiss me," she said.  
  
"Spike, get off of my neice."  
  
The two blondes looked up when they heard her uncle's loud voice. He didn't sound too angry, but he didn't sound pleased. And Buffy knew that her sister had made him upset earlier. The last thing he wanted was for her to mess his life up some more.  
  
Spike rolled off of Buffy, and she stood up, wiping the grass off of her. Her uncle looked over to Spike and back at her.  
  
"Are you two an item? Or just 'fooling around'?" Larry asked.  
  
"We're an item, I guess you could say..." Buffy said.  
  
"Well try not to be an item on the lawn," he said before walking away.  
  
Buffy salouted his backside and turned to Spike, smiling. "I believe I told you to kiss me," she said.


	15. Cash and a Cute Boy

Wow, sorry about the delay... Computer problems. And some family problems as well... But, not like you care, lol. On with the story...  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, I really do appreciate it.  
  
I didn't know if I'd be updating today, cause my friend's sleeping over... But, she's also my sister's friend, so I kinda seperated from them, lol. I'm not mean, they get along better than me and her, lol.  
  
Anyway, now I honestly mean it when I say, on with the story...

* * *

A few days passed by, and the relationship between Buffy and Spike had grown even more then she had expected. The two had been practically inseparable around the ranch, and Spike's fellow employees had noticed this. They'd questioned it, but left it alone when Buffy and Spike simply stated they were in love.  
  
"Buffy, wait up!"  
  
Buffy turned around to see her little sister running towards her, out of breath, Connor behind her. Buffy looked over to Spike, and the two walked closer to the younger couple as they approached.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie?"  
  
"Me and Connor were going to go on a ride... Then have a picnic," Dawn said. "You two up for it? It could be like a double date."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but we have our own plans," Buffy said, smiling. "Just, don't go getting lost on us again."  
  
Dawn smiled. "We won't."  
  
Buffy yelled after her to be careful as they disappeared towards the barn. Once gone, she turned to Spike and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe how easy this is," she said. "I mean for sure I thought that when Kamira went missing, Larry would panick or something... But all he did was send out a few hands to search for her, and even then just gave up when she wasn't found."  
  
"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "What can I say? I'm just that good."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, we still have to fully get her trained before well... I never thought about what we would do with her once the summer was up."  
  
"We'll figure that out then luv," he said. "For now, we still have seven weeks."  
  
"Six and a half," Buffy corrected. "And it goes by fast Spike. When summers over, I'm leaving. And I can't take Kamira with me. Or you."  
  
He frowned and kissed the top of her head. "I know pet. But, if it's meant to be between us, it will be."  
  
"You actually believe in that stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I do. Love can outstand anything. Real love, anyway. What we have is real Buffy, and it will last, I promise you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "We should go, we have to be back in an hour and a half."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you have a job. And for seconders, I have something I need to take care of."  
  
"This wouldn't involve and bodily harm would it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want you to get hurt pet."  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd do something to hurt myself? I thought you knew me better," Buffy said, before taking his hand and walking over to the barn.

* * *

Buffy was in the stable brushing Rocket for no reason really. She had finished the thing she needed to do, and was now left to die in the world of boredom. Spike was off working, and after their training session with Kamira, she was in too much pain to go and help.  
  
The door to the barn creaked open, catching the attention of Buffy, and she looked up. A younger man, around her age with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He looked her over, then glanced at the horse, before tapping him lightly on his rear-end.  
  
Buffy eyed him suspiciously. She hadn't seen him around, and wasn't taking any chances letting her guard down. "Can I help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You might just be able to," he said. "I wanna ride."  
  
"Um... Well, we go out on a sunset trail ride in a few hours..." Buffy said. "I could show you were to sign up."  
  
"No, I want to ride now," he said. "And, you seem to uh, know your way around the barn."  
  
"Um... I do, yes. But..."  
  
"I'll pay," he said.  
  
"You seem very anxious to get out of here," Buffy said. "Why?"  
  
"If you must know... It's my parents. I'm here on summer vacation, and I had planned on going somewhere nice... You know, like the bahamas... No offense."  
  
"None taken, continue," Buffy said.  
  
"I love my parents, I do... But sometimes, they just don't know when to stop," he said. "I just need to get out of here."  
  
"Um... Well, I'm kind of, not in the riding shape... But, um..."  
  
The door opened again, this time Faith walked in. She looked from one to the other before back at Buffy again.  
  
"Who's he B?" she asked, walking over to her cousin. "He's cute."  
  
"Faith, just the girl I want to see," Buffy said. "Um... Sorry, I didn't catc h your name."  
  
"Lindsay," he said, extending his hand, but both girls just stared. "Lindsay McDonald."  
  
"Well, Lindsay here wants to go for a ride," Buffy said.  
  
"The sunset..."  
  
"No, he wants to ride now. And, I'm kinda... Busy. So, could you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll pay," Lindsay repeated.  
  
"Cash and a cute boy?" Faith said, nodding her head. "Just give me a minute to get the saddles."

* * *

Short, but sweet. Haha, not. Um... Yeah. Review, I love 'em. Hope you don't mind me throwing Lindsay in. And if you can't tell, Faith is going to be paired with him. Um, more about Lindsay will be explained. 


	16. And My Day Was Going So Well

"So, are you going to tell me anything about this secret thing you have going on?" Spike asked, looking down at Buffy who laid in his arms.  
  
The two were lying on a blanket on the grass beneath the sun. The ranch was far enough away to have disappeared to them, although it was still in sight, and the woods were far enough away so they wouldn't get lost... Again.  
  
"Um... No," Buffy said. "I told you once, and I'm gonna tell you again, it's a surprise for you."  
  
'A surprise that I hope you'll like,' she thought.  
  
"And I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I hate surprises."  
  
Buffy giggled. "That's what makes this so fun."  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he asked, lifting his arms from his hold on her, and tickling her sides. She tried to stand up, but he pulled her back down, and her laughing was so constant, she was finding it hard to even breath. "You gonna tell me what you're little mind is planning?"  
  
"N... Never!" she yelled, laughing. "Tickle me till I... I..."  
  
"What? I can't understand you pet," he teased. "You say something?"  
  
She let out a loud screech, and managed to get to her knees, jumping on him, reversing the tickling. Soon Spike was the one at _her_ mercy, she had the power now.  
  
"Who's the wo-man?" she said. "Buffy's the wo-man."  
  
"Aren't you two quite the picture?" Elaine said, walking over to the two. "Kodak moment."  
  
Buffy looked up, her hands stopping at the voice. Spike saw this as his chance, and sat up, her in his arms. She giggled, and kissed him lightly before turning to Elaine who stood uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry..." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh don't be. Happens all the time," she said. "Well, not really... But, don't worry about it. Have you seen someone named Lindsay McDonald?"  
  
"Um... Why does that sound so familiar?" Buffy said. "Think Buffy think... Oh, oh, oh! Yeah, Lindsay. He left with Faith. Wanted to get out of here so bad. Why?"  
  
"His parents are pretty pissed off," Elaine said. "I guess he's a mama's boy."  
  
"How old is he?" Buffy asked. "Not that I'm interested. Just... My cousin is out alone with him, I have the right to know."  
  
"He's starting college after this summer. Going into Law," Elaine said. "Don't worry Buff, he sounds cool."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Faith isn't worrying even if he's bad."  
  
Elaine laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go... If you see Faith, or Lindsay, tell them to get their butts to Larry's office."  
  
"Can do," Buffy said, and turned back to Spike once she was gone. "That was quite the battle."  
  
"Care to start again?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Um... You can, yeah... Alone," she said, standing. "After the ride with Kamira, I'm up for no more tickling. I think my body is going to fall apart."  
  
Spike smiled and stood up, hugging her. "Go to bed, rest. I'll wake you up if anything important happens."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Mmm k. I love you."  
  
"I love you too pet," he said, and kissed her before lightly hitting her butt, signaling for her to leave. She smiled at him and jogged over to the house.  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her and headed for the stairs, when she heard someone yelling in the living room. Quietly, she crept over towards the room, keeping hidden by the wall, she peered in.  
  
"I was only kissing him!"  
  
_Dawn?_ Buffy thought, surprised that her sister was there. In front of Dawn was her uncle, his arms wide open, yelling so loud Buffy thought she would need ear plugs.  
  
"You can't kiss the guests Dawn!" he yelled. "I knew your mother was a whore, but I didn't know it ran in the family!"  
  
Buffy was about to run in and attack her uncle, when Dawn raised her hand up and slapped him across the face. She stared at him, a look of disgust and hatred on her face. And even as he back-handed her, the look never left.  
  
"Don't touch my sister!" Buffy yelled, running in.  
  
Larry turned to look at her, then back to Dawn. "Don't you raise your voice to me again, you hear?"  
  
"Oh what? Because she's under your roof she should just take the beatings like they're nothing?" Buffy yelled, walking closer to him. "Well guess what? No, she won't take it. Maybe she's too scared to do more than just give you a light slap, but you don't scare me Larry, and I will stand up for me and my sister."  
  
"Buffy..." Dawn said softly. "Don't make him angry..."  
  
"A little late don't you think Dawnie?" Buffy asked. "He hit you, and you tell me not to make him angry? Hello, look at the bruise starting to form on your face, he did that, him."  
  
"I can make another on yours," he said angrily, looking down on her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try, I dare you," Buffy said, opening her arms. "Hit me Uncle."  
  
"What in good heavens is all that screaming?"  
  
The three looked over toward the doorway and saw Larry's wife, the girls' aunt, standing there, staring at them, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"We were just arguing," Larry said. "It's over and done with though, right girls?"  
  
Buffy just glared, and took Dawn's hand before disappearing up the stairs. She closed their bedroom door behind them, and walked over to her sister who sat on her bed.  
  
"Oh Dawnie," Buffy sat, touching her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, pulling away. "It doesn't hurt that bad..."  
  
"Still, he had no right to do that."  
  
"Maybe not. But it's not like you could take him Buffy, you're only, well..."  
  
"Only what Dawnie? A girl?" Buffy asked, standing up. "I'm more than just a girl. I'm not a super hero or anything, but I have strength. And I'm sick of people treating me like I'm weak. Dawn, I know how to fight. You of all people should know that. I could've taken him down... And I will if he ever touches you, or anyone here ever again."  
  
"You're not sounding like yourself," Dawn said. "Are you sure you didn't get hit and it didn't jumble up your brain?"  
  
Buffy threw her arms in the air before falling onto her bed. "I'm just saying... I've faced worse than Larry."  
  
"Maybe, but just... Promise me you won't go all pyscho (?) sister on me?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "I promise Dawnie. Now, if you don't mind, I think I need some shut eye."  
  
Dawn nodded and stood up. "I need some Connor," she said before leaving.  
  
_And my day was going so well..._


	17. Dear Diary

**Thank you for reviewing, and thank you Izmadi for letting me know about LindsEy's name. Sorry.  
  
Short chapter. Bad chapter. Will write more soon.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
Wow, I can't even remember the last time I wrote in here. I guess I figured I was too old for a diary, but I found you tucked in my bag, and well... Maybe I need to tell my secrets. To someone who won't judge me or just make the situation worse.  
  
I'm in love. It's official, and it's wonderful. He's the one. I sound like I'm a dreamer, but he is, I know it. And the fact that I leave him in exactly six weeks really makes me upset. He's the best thing that's happened to me since my mother's death. And that was years ago. I've never been happier.  
  
He makes me feel so safe, but yet it's exciting too. It's nothing like I've felt before, and I don't want it to end. I can't imagine my life without him in it now, it just doesn't seem possible. He doesn't know it, but if I hadn't have met him, my life probably would've only gotten worse. He saved me...  
  
Larry got what was coming to him. It was two weeks ago when he first had the nerve to lay a hand on my sister, and then threaten me. Since then I did some damage. Nothing major, nothing that would kill him. Just some pain that would hopefully get the message across that I'm not playing around. He threatened to kick me out of the ranch, but thankfully my aunt came and saved the day. She told us "teenagers are like this Larry, you can't just back out on them when they're having trouble". Whatever.  
  
Dawn and Connor are so adorable! Their punishment is up, although I doubt it was really all that bad... Stuck in a barn with a person who you are very attracted to, all sweaty and... Well, you get the picture. If it was me and Spike, I doubt we'd get even one stall done...  
  
Ugh, there's Faith calling me down for dinner. She hit it off with some guy named Lindsey last week, and ever since then, she's been all cheery. He's studying law, or going to be... And his parents are so controlling. His dad's a lawyer as well, and his mother... Well she's one of those homemakers, who thinks all women belong in the kitchen. Psh, yeah right.  
  
I should go, but I will find time to write again, there isn't much to do on the ranch.  
  
-Buffy_


	18. Surprise

This chappy is a continuation of where I left off last chapter.  
  
trufan: aw, thank you =) That really means a lot.  
  
AriTwist: I know what you mean, about the bond with a horse. But to see if she actually leaves or not, that you will have to keep reading (and revieiwng :P) to see, lol. =)

* * *

Buffy just finished writing in her journal. She closed it, stuffed it underneath her matress and headed downstairs. _I haven't written in that thing in forever_, Buffy thought. _Not since before mom died...  
_  
She turned the corner to the dining room and saw the people she had began to love as her family, besides her uncle, sitting around the table. Even some of the guests had grown on her.  
  
She smiled at them, and excused herself for taking so long. Sitting in between Dawn and Spike, she felt his hand rest on her leg.  
  
"Hey pet," he whispered to her before her uncle started to speak.  
  
"Your gangs work this summer has definitely been one of the best," he said. "So, continue doing what you do, and I'll continue to feed you."  
  
He was only joking, but Buffy couldn't help but take him seriously. Spike and the others didn't know what he had done. _If Spike had found out... He would've done more damage then me..._  
  
She knew she had no reason to be ashamed to tell them, and she wasn't. But the deal they had going for them here, it was too good for her to ruin with her problems that she was capable of handling. It was best it was kept secret.  
  
"So today then luv?" Spike asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Today... What?" she asked, a mouthful of food.  
  
"The surprise..."  
  
"Right, yes. Today for sure," Buffy said, smiling. "I will keep you in suspense no longer."

* * *

The ranch had gone off on the sunset trail ride, and it was pretty well deserted. Aside from the constant screams of Dawn as Connor chased her around the property. _Funny, never thought of him one for play... _Buffy thought. _He seems so serious all the time. Guess Dawnie got to him._  
  
She walked out the front door of the house, Spike behind her. He took her hand and she led him over to the steps, sitting down.  
  
"The surprise doesn't seem like a very big one if we can sit on the step for it," he told her.  
  
She just smiled, and laid back, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and straightened it out before handing it to him, the smile still on her face.  
  
He looked at her, then back at the paper before unfolding it.  
  
_Miss Summers,  
  
We don't normally accept any applications for the Lakeside Equestrian Competition after July 1st, but yours was quite moving. We understand how hard it is to train a horse with a set time limit, and we think you're a very brave girl to take it on. So therefore, I'd like to tell you that we've accepted you to enter into the competition. You must be ready for August 14th. If not, I suggest you call us and tell us just that.  
  
452-8945  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jay Cartmill  
_  
"Buffy, you entered into a competition," he said, calmly.  
  
She looked so excited, and stood up. "Yes! I know you may not believe it, but I can do this! _We _can do this."  
  
"Buffy, competing isn't something you just do... Especially for bigger ones like this... You have to train for it Buffy. Some of these competers they... They train for months, years even just to compete."  
  
"Well I don't care about them Spike. Maybe they need to train for so long because they suck. I'm good. Or at least I think I'm good. Kammy, yes, she needs a bit more work. But with the bond that I have with her... It'll be a sinch. I believe in myself Spike, and I thought you did too," she said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Buffy!" he yelled, running after her. He caught up, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you. We should head out to see her now. We do only have less then a month."  
  
Buffy smiled and turned around, kissing him. She pulled away and the two headed to the barn to get the horses saddled up. 


	19. First Date Part 1

**AriTwist: It's funny, cause I have seen that movie. I actually own it. Not purposely, but my parents are subscribed to this family movie thing... And I actually didn't even think about it connecting to the main part of this story, but I guess it does, lol. I did get the idea of hiding the horse, and training it and then entering a show from the movie. Except she's not gonna be racing :P lol.  
  
Imzadi: Yes, men who abuse do deserve pain. And of course Buffy gave it, lol.**

* * *

"Keep your heals down!" Spike yelled, as Buffy circled around the abandoned paddock on Kamira. Spike stood in the middle, correcting Buffy whenever she did something she shouldn't have, or telling her do something that she hadn't done. "That's good! Bring her in, let her cool down."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike as she pulled her reigns towards the middle, guiding Kamira into the center. The two together had been training her for two weeks since Buffy had told Spike about the competition, and it was like she had never been wild.  
  
But Spike didn't dare to ride her. He knew that Kamira was picky, and didn't trust anyone aside from Buffy. It was rare for him to even get to touch her, but she was starting to warm up to him, with Buffy's help.  
  
"Was that good?" Buffy asked, as she dismounted. "I just have to remember to keep my damn heals down."  
  
Spike laughed. "That would be something you need to work on, yes. But it's only small."  
  
"Do you think we're ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said. "You just might wanna keep her away from people... I've been around her for years, and she still doesn't trust me."  
  
"That's cause you work for Larry," Buffy said.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "You think she knows that? She's a horse."  
  
"She's not stupid," Buffy said, leading Kamira into the barn, Spike jogging behind them. "She's a smart horse. Some people, _you_, don't give her a chance to show that."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and disappeared into the opposite stall to re-saddle Rocket and Black, while Buffy groomed Kamira.  
  
----  
  
Buffy walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She had changed out of her dirty jeans and tank top, and into a summery dress, white light frabic with pink flowers on it.  
  
Spike had said he was going to take her to the town so the two could have a real date. Buffy was nervous, the kind of nervous you get when you're meeting your date for the first time.

_But this isn't my first time_, she thought._ I've kissed him, told him I love him, and I'm nervous because we're going on a date? Wow, some things really don't change..._  
  
"B, you look hot," Faith said, walking out of her room, Lindsey behind her.  
  
"Thank you Faith," Buffy said. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Oh you know... Showing Lindz what a cowgirl..."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "Don't need to hear that."  
  
"Hey, you asked, I delivered."  
  
Buffy shook her head and started down the stairs, the couple following behind her. Spike was sitting in the living room, waiting for Buffy to come down. When he saw her, he stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He was about to speak when Faith pushed by Buffy. "Excuse me, coming through," she said, pulling Lindsey by them.  
  
Buffy laughed and moved aside, before turning back to Spike. "You look beautfiul pet," he said.  
  
"Why thank you," she said, taking his hand. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Now it is my time to keep you in suspense luv," he said, opening the car door for her.  
  
"Since when did you get a car?" Buffy asked, sliding inside.  
  
"Borrowed it from your uncle," Spike told her before walking around to the drivers side and getting in.

He started the car, and began to leave the ranch.  
  
Buffy hadn't left the property since her father had dropped her off. She hadn't been into the town, and she hadn't really cared much for it once she met Spike. He had been the only thing to fill her mind.  
  
"How long is the ride into town?" Buffy asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Not long," he said. "'Bout fifteen minutes. The woods just makes it look like we're in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Is the town one of those hickville ones? You know, ones without malls?"  
  
Spike laughed. "It 'as a mall. Probably not one up to your standards, but it 'as one."  
  
"I'm a city girl, what can I say?"  
  
"You have your country in you," he said. "You're very unpredictable."  
  
"Same to you," Buffy said, before turning her attention to the window.  
  
It wasn't dark out yet, and they still had about an hour before the sun was going to set. Spike was hoping to surprise her with what he had planned.


	20. First Date Part 2

**blackcherrymeg: Yay! Glad you think so =)  
  
spuffyfan-1: You are so awesome. Thank you =)  
  
I love my reviewers. Yay. Reviews. Yay =D  
**

* * *

The drive into town had been as long as Spike had said, and Buffy was beginning to doze off. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help the fact she lost interest very quickly.  
  
Spike grabbing her hand woke her out of her daydreaming, and she looked over at him. "We're here? Already?"  
  
He laughed. "Only seems short cause you fell asleep."  
  
She smiled. "Oh, you saw that?"  
  
"Hard to miss luv," he said. "Well, how about we get on with our date? I've kept you bored for long enough."  
  
"I'm not bored," Buffy said, opening her door and getting out. "I could never be bored with you by my side. You're very entertaining... But not in the... I'm just gonna be quiet, k?"  
  
She looked up at the building that was in front of her. It was brick, and she could hear loud music coming from inside. People pushed by her, causing her to stumble back a bit, and she looked up. She hadn't realized how tall it was when they had parked. _That might be cause you were half asleep_, she thought. _I wonder what this place does..._  
  
"You coming pet?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her inside. "Don't be scared."  
  
"I am not scared," she said. "I rode a wild horse, hello. Scared of a building full of... Wow." He opened the doors and the amount of people inside shocked her.  
  
_How did they fit so many people in such a small building... Well, it's not that small Buff..._ she thought. _Compared to city buildings, yes, it's small... But... Okay, stop arguing with yourself. Look to the gorgeous blonde beside you.  
_  
"This is a place where us country teens come and act like a bunch of city ones. You know, dance, underage drink, that sorta thing. If you want to go..."  
  
"Go? First bit of home-like atmosphere I get in weeks, and you ask if I want to go?" she asked.  
  
He looked a bit confused and began to stutter. "Um, uh, um..."  
  
"No, I don't want to go," she said, gripping his hand. "It's perfect."  
  
He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hoped you'd say that."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Buffy was holding a drink in her hand, her back to Spike, grinding into him. Spike didn't think Buffy was like this at all. He thought she was quiet... Wow did she prove him wrong.  
  
The song ended, and Buffy took a sip of her drink before turning to Spike. She smiled at him, and leaned into him, kissing him. She pulled away and he took the drink out of her hand.  
  
"Think that's enough alcohol for Buffy," he said.  
  
She smiled at him. "So protective. I'm not drunk. Buffy doesn't get drunk."  
  
"So it's sane for you to talk about yourself as a third person?"  
  
"That's me. Third person Buffy," she said. "Not drunk Buffy."  
  
He looked at her, and she straightened up, putting on a serious face.  
  
"Okay, calm now. I'm not drunk. I wouldn't ruin our date like that. Trust me, Buffy, drunk, you don't ever want to see that."  
  
"Why? Cause I could take advantage..." he said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She moved to the side. "No, because you would get your ass kicked."  
  
He smiled at her. "What do you say we get out of 'ere? I got something else planned, and we're running out of time."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, but took his hand and followed him out to the car.

* * *

After driving for a few minutes, Spike stopped the car. The sun was about to set, and Buffy was wondering where he was taking her. They had driven up a long, dirt road that seemed to be a hill, but she had no idea where they were.  
  
"Wait here for a minute pet," he said, opening his door and sliding out. "Don't you peak!"  
  
She smiled and looked around inside the car. She saw something lying on the floor in the back that caught her attention, leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arm back and grabbed it up off the floor, bringing it back to the front with her.  
  
"Pictures?" she said, opening the envelope. The first one was of Spike, and she smiled. "This must've been a few years ago, he has brown hair," she said to herself.  
  
"Okay, 's all set," Spike said, startling her.  
  
She slid the pictures back in, and dropped them on the floor, planning to look at them later on. She smiled when he opened the door for her, and took his offered hand.  
  
He led her over to a spot on the grass where blanket was laid out, a picnic basket on top of it.  
  
"Awe Spike," she said, sitting down next to him. "This is so sweet. Dinner at sunset. You're so romantic."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away.  
  
"Mmm," she said. "Where's the food? Did you bring food?" she asked.  
  
"That's my girl," he said, opening the basket. 


	21. Call Me!

**cowgirl: yay, thank you for your offer, i may take you up on that  
  
little-lost-one: will do  
  
jo jo bob: i didn't know whether to take your review seriously, or not, but i will and i'll say thank you, lol**

**lilmisscookiemonster: sorry, here it is, short, but will update soon..hopefully**

**  
  
.:a/n:. sorry for the lack of updating, but i've been busy. hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

Spike pulled the car in front of the ranch house. He looked over at Buffy who had her head resting on the chair, and was sound asleep. He smiled at her, she looked even more beautiful sleeping. If that was possible.  
  
"Buffy, luv, we're home," he said, shaking her gently.  
  
Buffy popped up. "Huh? What? Oh, Spike. You scared me."  
  
"Well, someone had to wake you up. I wasn't 'bout to leave you in 'ere. And taking you out of the car would be a lot 'arder then it looks."  
  
She smiled. "Well, thank you for waking me up in such a nice manner and not yelling in my ear like some people."  
  
"Dawn?" he asked, and laughed  
  
"Did you even have to ask? Yes, Dawn. She feels that the only way to make me up is to screach in my ear."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't 'ave woke you up. Now our night has to come to an end. And I don't want that," he said.  
  
"I know. It's been so perfect. Thank you Spike," she said, kissing his cheek. "It was by far the best date I've ever been on."  
  
"I'm glad you think that. Cause I was hoping you'd like to do it again."  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but his elbow accidentally pressed on the horn. Buffy jumped, and the two laughed.  
  
"Maybe that's a sign," she said.  
  
"A sign?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That I shouldn't kiss you. You know, I never do kiss on the first date."  
  
He smirked at her. "You're one tease, aren't you luv?"  
  
"What can I say? It runs in my family," she said. "I should get in though..."  
  
"You should."  
  
"And you should to. I mean, you're the one with the work to do," she said, leaning closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, the work. Right, should get in to get to sleep."  
  
"Well, maybe just one..." she said, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
He moved safely around the horn, and placed his hand on her face. She pulled away, and the two shared a few eskimo kisses before pulling apart.  
  
"Don't push your luck," Buffy said, putting her hand on his chest when he leaned in for another. "I'm no slut."  
  
"I... I never..."  
  
She smiled. "Spike, I'm kidding. Well, not about the me not being a slut part. But if we don't stop now. I don't think we'll ever get in."  
  
"You're right. I don't blame you. I'm hard to resist," he said.  
  
"I think it is you that find myself hard to resist," she said, smiling. "But, you are pretty cute."  
  
"Is that so?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Yep, it is," she said, reaching for her door handle, opening it and climbing out. "But that doesn't mean you're hard to resist. I'm doing it at the moment and it's pretty darn easy if you ask me."  
  
"You're so bad," he said, looking out at her. "Showing me a side I've never seen."  
  
She smiled. "I've only just begun," she said, closing the door. "Call me!"  
  
He laid his head back on the seat, smiling and watched as she disappeared inside the house. 


End file.
